Sugar Rush
by akes88
Summary: Jacob has a sweet tooth, and lucky for him, his wife knows exactly what he likes. *One Shot*  EXPLICIT CONTENT.


I wipe the last bit of grease from my hands and toss the paper towel into the trash on my way to the front of the shop. I want a shower- and maybe something to eat.

"Where the fuck is my candy?"

I look at my desk, and the basket my mother-in-law dropped off earlier. It was a thank you for finding a part for the ancient Volvo her husband won't let go off. Bella had put gummi bears, m&m's, those bite sized candy bars, and jolly ranchers in there, but most importantly, she'd remembered that Reese's peanut butter cups were my favorite. She's the best. If I weren't so madly in love with my wife, and her husband didn't scare the shit out of me, I just might go for a little older woman action.

Ren walks in then, the day's numbers on a sheet in one hand, and a lollipop in the other. Sour apple. Also one of my favorite flavors.

Some people might find it impossible, but I love working with my wife. She deals with most of the customers and keeps track of appointments and payments, while me and a couple friends take care of the dirty work.

"What did you say, babe?"

"My candy is gone. There's nothing left but the shitty stuff." I pick up a miniature Krackle bar to highlight my point before throwing it back in the basket. I narrow my eyes at the lollipop in her hand. "How much did you have?"

"The guys had some, too," she evades. "Plus a couple customers," she adds in a small voice.

I raise an eyebrow. "I don't know why I asked. You're all sugared up. You're practically bouncing."

"Well, it was sitting there all day, right in front of me. It was like it was taunting me," she pouts, and I know it's all an act so I'll go easy on her. "Tell me you didn't expect me to not eat any. It's just not fair."

"You wanna know what's not fair? I didn't even get a peanut butter cup," I gripe.

"You want my lollipop," she offers with a small laugh.

Grumbling, I ignore her and turn back to the computer, ready to shut down and leave. All I want now is a shower.

"Jacob, are you really gonna pout like this for the rest of the night?"

"No, just 'till we get home," I retort, standing to stretch.

"I'm sorry." She's suddenly closer, pressing her chest into my back. Another reason I love my wife: she's not afraid to get a little dirty. I had unzipped the top half of my coveralls earlier, so I can feel her through the thin layers of my beater and her t-shirt. I should be pissed that she went braless at work… around so many random guys. Actually, part of me is, but I'm too turned on right now to be possessive- much.

She kisses my cheek, then my jaw line and finally my earlobe. It makes me shiver. I smell the candy before I see it, and I can't help but smile. I open to accept the confection, and keep her fingers while I'm at it.

"Am I forgiven," she whispers, back to taunting me with tiny licks and nibbles along my lobe. Between that and the chocolate melting in my mouth to reveal smooth peanut butter, I'm tempted to say yes, but I think it might benefit me to feign hurt just a little longer.

She walks around me and pulls my shirt over my head. She runs a hand over my bicep, while the other moves much lower. I think I hear the blood rush to my groin as she works me.

"Am I forgiven," she murmurs again, all low and seductive, already knowing the answer.

I pull her flush against me. "You're definitely forgiven, but I'm still deciding what to do with you and all that sugar induced energy."

"I think you know exactly what to do," she replies, her voice laden with velvet and heat and just pure sex. As if that's not enough of a hint, she pulls her shirt off and tosses it.

I lift her quickly, supporting her and shamelessly groping her ass at the same time, and turn back towards the desk. I clear the minimum amount of space and sit her down. While I didn't buy it for this reason, I'm glad I picked a tall behemoth of a desk. It's a win-win for both of us because she's at the right height to achieve the friction we both need without my having to bend too much. Every so often, I feel her foot brush along my calf, or slide up the inside of my thigh, letting me know she's getting impatient with just kisses.

I trace over her collarbone, and kiss down the valley of her breasts. I love the warm weight as they mold to my hands. I continue to massage and nip and kiss my way over her chest, but never once do I address the sensitive areas straining for attention.

She unzips the final inches of zipper and pushes my coveralls and boxers out of her way. I greedily shove myself into her hand when she reaches for me, but she only repays me with a few light passes of her knuckles and a tentative grip. With her other hand, she grips my neck and guides my head lower.

My thumb and tongue each take ownership of a puckered nipple and I'm immediately rewarded with a long moan and an actual stroke, followed by another. I think I'm harder than titanium now.

I feel her thighs contract slightly and she squirms against the desk a little. I feel bad for neglecting my girl's needs. Stripping her of the denim shorts and her panties, I can feel her arousal, and smell it, too, at full force, unfettered by fabrics.

"Shit, Ren. You're soaking," I pant around the nipple I'm enjoying too much to neglect. I'm harder at the revelation, if that's even possible. I run a finger over her clit, rubbing lightly just to hear her beg for more.

Both her hands are in my hair, pulling me in for a kiss that should be illegal. Hooking her ankles around my waist, I'm pressed against her.

"I want you. Now," she groans into my mouth.

"You sure?"

She whimpers as I press against her entrance and rotate my hips. She joins me, following my rhythm and adding to the sensations. It's too much now. Too much pressure and heat and everything, and yet not enough. Picking her up again, I head for the couch, which I assume will be much more comfortable for Ren and the pounding I plan to give her.

I take one step, only to feel myself hindered by the clothes still pooled around my ankles. Although I could certainly shuffle to the other side of the room, I feel just a little silly and a lot too horny to try that right now. Besides, Ren is still working me with one hand, making it hard enough to concentrate on putting one foot in front of the other. I need no more distractions. I lessen my grip on her for a moment, my hands resting against her skin for mostly gratuitous reasons as I step out the coveralls.

With no warning, Ness also loosens her grip around my waist and guides herself on to me.

I am reeling and find myself braced against the nearest wall with Renesmee wrapped around me in every delicious way possible.

"Motherfuck," I grit out. The velvet heat is so tight; I take a moment to pray that I don't blow my load right now.

"Please," she purrs into my ear, shifting her hips as much as possible in our current position.

I oblige, unable to stop myself from drilling low moans out of her. Placing a thumb under each of her knees, I push her legs toward the wall, opening her to me completely.

Her head falls to my shoulder, muffling my name falling from her swollen lips. "Oh, God," she groans, a little louder with each stroke into her. She feels so good, rhythmically squeezing around me while she bites at my neck. Even the scratches she's undoubtedly leaving across my shoulder and upper back are a source of pleasure. I know I won't last much longer at this rate. I kiss her neck and chest, tracing the alphabet in an effort once again to ignore the burn in my stomach.

"Need me to slow down," I offer, knowing it's the only way to make this last a little longer.

"No, no, no," she mumbles into the corner of my mouth, but she knows I won't listen. One hand pushes my hair out of the way as the grip at my shoulder tightens. She tries to shift against me slightly, but it has little effect. I'm incomplete control right now. I probably know her body better than she does, and I know exactly what she needs.

"You wanna cum," I tease, stilling myself for a moment. I am so not ready for this to be over. Pressing deep inside her, I swivel my hips.

"Yes. Shit, please," she whimpers after only the second rotation.

"Then watch me make you cum, baby." Our foreheads pressed together, we both cast our eyes down to watch me pull out almost completely. I press back in, slow, but meaningfully. She tenses around me and I can't help but groan, moving my head to her shoulder. Keeping the torturous place, I regain some control and suck on her neck. I realize she's still fixated on our union, as am I, and I need to get her to the edge that I am so close to falling over.

"I wanna feel you cum, baby." My voice lands heavily against flushed skin and her walls quiver slightly. She loves the dirty talk. "You're pussy looks so pretty wrapped around me. Like my own personal porn star, baby. Give it to me, now," and with one thumb stroke against her slick pearl, that's exactly what she does.

With a beautiful gasp, her head falls back against the wall with a satisfying thump. I'd be worried if she weren't still crying out for a deity.

I don't give her the chance to come down. Instead, I return to my earlier pace, slamming into her with as much energy as I can muster. The heat in my balls comes to a head, pun motherfucking intended, and I shove myself into her once, twice more before I cum so hard it stills my breath for a moment.

Ren's legs instinctively flex at my sides and her body milks me, clamping around me with no reprieve in her second climax. I love the way she says my name as she continues to twitch around me when I let her legs down slowly.

It's a full minute before she's able to support herself and I grab the Kleenex off my desk. I have to place them in her hand because she's still dazed.

Pulling on my beater, I grab a pair of sweats from the large bottom drawer. I keep them there so I don't worry about dirtying my other baby, my Escalade EXT. I sit on the edge of the desk and smirk at Ren whose leaning against the wall with her eyes closed, wearing just her shorts. She's still flushed, and when she lets out a shaky little sigh, I realize that she's still coming down. Well, damn.

She opens her eyes and catches my smug smile.

"Pass me my bra," she smirks back. "It's in the top drawer. I was hoping to get your attention earlier, but it was worth the wait," she winks.

I shake my head and reach into the drawer, my smile growing wider. I toss the bra over my shoulder, suddenly much more interested in the contents of said drawer.

The gold foil wrappers catch the light and the scent of chocolate covered peanut butter wafts out.

"I picked them out the basket before I even put it out. You should know better than to think I'd leave you disappointed." She saunters towards the door and hit's the lights, even though my ass is still in the seat. "You called me your personal porn star," she nearly whispers as she waits for me.

I nod, catching up to her and taking her hand. "It's true."

"Well, I was just wondering, think you'd be up to film your directorial debut tonight?"

I don't have to answer. I tighten my grip and practically run for the truck.


End file.
